Achromatic
by phandomhive
Summary: He can't see anything. After losing eyesight in his remaining good eye, Ciel Phantomhive tries to adjust being a blind university student. However, when the offer to test a new technology for regaining lost sight, he takes it, and falls in love with the practitioner without even seeing them.


I know it's probably a bad idea to do multiple, especially longer series types, fan fictions (or just generally speaking in terms of writing) at once. But I am positively spewing with ideas and I need to get this stuff out. It's a severe disappointment when I finally forget some inspiration I've been obsessing over, so I prefer to actually write it all out. This is probably gonna be more of a tragedy and angsty thing, mainly focusing on romantic relations rather than physical. So I hope you enjoy it, and thank you so very much for taking your time with this! Lots of love xx

**LE DISCLAIMRE (no that is not actual French): I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its character, never will, and all rights belong to Toboso Yana. This fan work was not created for making a profit or unlawfully plagiarising, stealing, claiming, etc. and is solely for entertainment purposes.**

**xxx**

_Hikari._

The headlights scintillated, the glare harsh on his sensitive eyes.

_Totsuzen._

Their car abruptly came to a halt, screeching sounds penetrating through his young ears.

_Yami_.

He could not describe more of the incident, for all his vision evanesced into darkness.

He failed to realise that he would never see the light again.

**xxx**

"The Phantomhive family was travelling on Gregor Highway. It's high on the mountains with dangerous conditions, so it's not crossed very often. I believe they were driving to an event hosted by a woman named Francis Midford. However, this car-" the man gestured to the mutilated vehicle opposite the Phantomhive's, "-spun out of control because of three factors: the vehicle itself was not in the proper condition to be driving on such treacherous roads, the driver himself has determined to be drunk; his blood alcohol levels were beyond that of functioning properly, and the ice on the road made it slippery and difficult to navigate."

His female partner nodded. "And they all perished?"

"Unfortunately so. We have taken the vehicles in for examination and the bodies are undergoing autopsy," he elaborated.

The woman frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "Randall, didn't they have a boy? A young boy?" she inquired.

Randall shook his head and looked at her in confusion. "No, the Phantomhives didn't-" he cut his voice off suddenly, and his eyes darkened, foreboding. "...the family, at one point, had a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive. However, in an act of arson, he was killed. But that was years ago, Abberline. You started only last month. How could you possibly know of the boy?"

Abberline's eyes widened significantly, ignoring the other questions. "Arson?" she repeated in disbelief. "But by who?"

"The perpetrator was never caught," he shrugged. "It's a cold case now. At the time, there were clues that the boy had been kidnapped, and most likely by the arsonist. But when the Yard returned to the crime scene the next day, all evidence of a possible kidnapping had been destroyed, along with anything suspicious about the fire. To the eye, it just looked like an accident."

"So if the boy was never found...how could you have known he was dead?" Abberline inquired.

Randall, obviously annoyed with having strayed from the most recent case, grunted. "We didn't. But we looked for years, and never found him. His official status is still 'Missing,' but the public was notified of his death. If they were told he was missing, it would be remembered forever. The public would have insisted we continue, despite no leads, and it would be bothersome."

The newer officer's eyebrows furrowed. "Bothersome?!" she exclaimed, "How can you just pass off something like that as bothersome?"

Her senior frowned. "I've been doing this for a while. We...become somewhat indifferent to the cases. It's just work, Abberline. Soon, you'll feel the same way about these cases."

Before Abberline could speak again, Randall pointedly checked his counterfeit Rolex and announced the time. "Three o'clock. Would you like to grab a coffee? There's a lodge just about a quarter of a kilometre away," he said. "I suppose we could discuss the case if you wanted, or we could just take our break and not worry about the investigation for a few minutes."

She shrugged. "Well...It's been a tiring day. I suppose so!"

Abberline smiled and began to lead the way up the hill, bundling her scarf closer to her neck. Randall smiled back and followed the bright new detective, his boots treading black in the fresh fallen snow.

**xxx**

His hands were white with the cold, and his face had reddened, trying to preserve even just a bit of heat. He was terrified. "Where's Mum and Dad? Why can't I see anything?" he asked no one in particular, the breathy words visible in the cold mountain air. The boy huddled uselessly into a bush, trying to keep his frail, young body warm. "Someone...help me."

**xxx**

Hmm...Weird chapter. Very short. But it will make more sense next chapter, promise! I'll clear things up because I know that right now it sounds like bullshit. How do you guys feel about fem!Abberline? I thought it would be an interesting twist. By the way, this is probably going to be a slow moving fan fiction. But it still will have smut. But as aforementioned, that won't be the focus. Anyway, I hope I have kept you interested enough to wait for the next chapter! Lots of love and thank you xx


End file.
